It Started With a Dream
by Lunarain327
Summary: When Rin begins to suffer from night terrors, Sesshomaru is at a loss of what to do. Determined to help his ward he seeks the counsil and aid of a psyche demoness to rid his ward of her plight.
1. Dreams That Damn

He felt the edges of his control give under the weight of exhaustion. How odd that he, a demon, a Taiyoukai should succumb to such a human weakness. But this was one battle where his enemy was beyond his skills. One foe he could not fight. And it was maddening.

Sesshomaru worked his jaw and forced his body to relax. It was late and yet here he sat brooding. The tension seemed to stiffen even his flowing head of silver hair. It laid straight and unkempt at the moment and his clothes disheveled. He closed his golden eyes and searched for a way to end this. His fangs gnashed together at the sound of another terrified scream. He couldn't fight it for her. He couldn't stop her pain no matter how desperately he wanted to.

It had started a scant fives weeks ago. Hardly a miniscule blink of time in his incredibly long life. He tried, and failed to remember a period that seemed half so long. His ward Rin, was suffering in her sleep. Her normally soundless sleep had been torn apart as she was ravaged by dreams, terrors really, from a past he thought she had long ago forgotten. But it seems that in her being so young, her mind blocked her experiences, allowing her to know them but not recognize the horror of them. Now that she had matured, the terror was drowning her. She refused to sleep. And when she did sleep the images she long ago lived and survived threatened to destroy her in a new way. Her screams filled the halls of his fortress. Her wild movements injured not only herself but any who attempted to help her. And worse, she would not wake when in this state. Nothing he did nor said would rouse her. It was the only time she had ever disobeyed him.

He had been bewildered the first night it happened. Her scream woke him and had him flying from his bed. He arrived in her room, sword drawn and ready to destroy whomever dare attempt to harm any in his protection. But he found her asleep and only having a nightmare. His attempt to wake her went unheeded. If anything, she reacted more violently than ever. Then a second scream tore through his hearing. This one more anguished than the first. Her eyes were open but she was not awake. Her movements told of a different environment than the one she was in. And she was beyond terrified. It was the first time he had ever felt true panic.

She never remembered what she dreamt, never knew of what she said or did. But each time she awoke exhausted, sore and frightened. Now she barely slept. Trying to go days without rest only to collapse and fall into an even more violent dream. Her health was failing. She barely ate knowing food would weigh her down and make her more apt to take sleep. But they were all exhausted.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?" The imp asked wearily.

"This must end."

"Milord, we have summoned all the best healers across Japan to her side. None have helped."

'_Yes_,' he thought grimly '_and one had forfeited his life for suggesting that she had faked it.'_

"I can not imagine why you do not just send her away Lord Sesshomaru."

One quelling glance had the imp sputtering apologies. His lord was not to be tested now. His mood was far more sour now with the lack or rest and equal lack of patience.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

A demon female stepped in, one he recognized as a servant at his fortress. She set her candle aside and bowed deeply. "Lord Sesshomaru I apologize for the hour. I have come with news of a possible aid in Lady Rin's plight."

'_Finally.' _"Speak."

"A companion of mine from the village nearby has a child, her son, that suffered as my lady does now. His dreams plagued him frightfully and my friend was at a loss. Nothing would calm him."

'_Sounds eerily familiar.' _He thought.

"Then talking to a traveling merchant she heard of a demon that had abilities that involved the mind. My friend inquired but heard little of the demons whereabouts. Everyone she talked to knew nothing of this demon or where to look. Far and wide, what little she learned was few and far between. Just as my friend had begun to give up, the demon shows up at her hut and offered to help. Tsuyaka's son was cured within the week and no longer suffers."

"Why was I not informed earlier?" He barked, temper rising.

"Milord, my companion had just heard that none of the healers you sent for could help. She had not realized the extent of Lady Rin's plight. I came as soon as she told me."

"You will bring your companion to me immediately." He commanded. As the female bowed and left a feeling overcame him. Purpose. Now he had a lead, a plan of action. He immediately felt more like himself. Helplessness had evaporated.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Make ready a bath. This Sesshomaru, will dress."

Jaken's bulbous eyes widened and strangely, he looked pleased. What an odd creature. "Yes milord! Right away!"

As Jaken left the room Sesshomaru did something that he had not done in a very many years. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that this mystery demon could stop Rin's suffering. He could only hope they would answer.

}~{

The dawn broke over the edge of the cliff on which Sesshomaru's fortress was positioned. Dressed and ready, he would be performing a patrol of his lands for the first time in weeks. At least it would keep him busy, and he had much to contemplate.

True to her word the female servant had brought her friend to him within the hour of his command. The woman, though frightened of him and his presence, relayed all she knew about the demon that could help.

The demon, it turned out, was a demoness. The female was unsure of what exactly she was capable of but the process she performed was painless for her subject. From what the female could tell, the demoness who's name was not given, just sat quietly while the child slept and when the child awoke the dreams of terror were gone. The demoness left, not accepting any payment, and said she was glad she could help. The female knew not where the demoness went, only that she got the impression that the process took much out of her and was surprised that she demanded no compensation.

Sesshomaru had set Jaken on the task of locating the demon woman. He instructed him to locate Myoga if he must, and inquire if he knew of anything. That old flea knew much and Sesshomaru would be surprised if he didn't know of something that could help. In the meantime, he would patrol, and try to take his mind of off how unacceptable it was for him to be waiting when he should be doing something. Rin had seen him off, and said she would await his return as always. He could tell she was greatly uneasy about being left alone in the fortress with only the servants and her dreams as companions but put on a brave face. She knew he would get the aid he required. All he had to do was wait for a location, and Rin would have her relief.

}~{

'_Lord Sesshomaru?'_

_Sesshomaru slanted his gaze towards the child in his entourage. The child that had seen barely more than eight winters sat playing idly with a flower chain she had formed. She seemed completely comfortable in his presence, something that still remained a mystery to him. And she talked to him as if he were anyone. Not a terrifying demon that had killed more beings than she would pick daisy's in her lifetime. And now, with Jaken gone with Ah-Un to gather food for her, she could talk to him without being reprimanded for insolence. Because in all honesty, Sesshomaru didn't really mind so much._

'_Yes Rin.'  
_

'_Do you have dreams?'_

_Her questions always seemed to take him off guard. Of all the things to ask him, why would she ask him this. _

'_Rin has dreams.' She continued, seemingly unfazed by his lack of response. 'I like to dream. Being awake is fun too, but when I dream, Rin can fly with the fireflies and with the big white dog that's always there.'_

_Unable to contain it he asked, 'White dog?'_

"_Mmhmm.' She said nodding. 'He's always in my dreams. And he's sooooo big!' She said while stretching her arms out. 'With giant paws, and teeth and big red eyes! But I'm not afraid, because he always protects me. And we fly together when I get done chasing the fireflies. Can dogs fly Lord Sesshomaru?'_

_Shocked by her response it took him a moment to compose himself. 'Yes Rin. Some can.'_

Sesshomaru awoke. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time. A time when Rin loved to dream. He had asked Jaken later if he had told Rin what kind of demon he was. Jaken had denied it and Sesshomaru was even more bewildered. How could she be dreaming of him if she didn't know what he looked like in true form? But she did. And she always told him of her dreams and the big white dog she called Mouyo. She had even given him a name. Now he was absent from her dreams, couldn't protect her from a time when he wasn't there.

Shaking off his melancholy, for it was unlike him to dwell on things, he glanced up at the horizon. It wouldn't be long until dawn. He would begin his journey home. Three days out he hoped, for Jaken's sake, that he would return to favorable news.

}~{

He returned to find that not only Jaken, but Myoga, Inuyasha and his brothers miko came as well. Soured by this development, despite the fact that he was a step closer to finally getting a restful nights sleep, he stalked into his study, demanding Jaken follow and report.

"I have come with favorable news milord!" Jaken stated the moment the shoji door was slid shut behind him.

"And this favorable news includes my half-brother?" He demanded, wanting an explanation on the intrusion.

"The half-breeds woman demanded to come Lord Sesshomaru. Her worry over Rin being the reason."

Sesshomaru contemplated that. Rin had stayed with the human woman for a period of time. He, having thought the child better off, had left her in the care of the priestess Kaede. When the younger woman returned, she took over care in the elder miko's stead until Rin demanded to be returned to him. It made sense that the woman would care for his charge. He could not begrudge her the right to his wards safety and wellbeing so he would say nothing.

"What were your findings Jaken?"

"The demon female is quite talented in the ways of the mind milord." Myoga interrupted.

Jaken groused at the elder demon, not to be out done he added, "She travels wide, across the world to help cases such as Rin's. She is currently far away in the mainland but I have sent word to her to come immediately to our aid. According to her vassal, she should be returning to Japan within the next moon cycle."

Another month then. Rin would have to suffer another moon.

"That is if she decides to aid you milord." Myoga chimed in.

"And why would she not?" Sesshomaru asked, his attention fully caught.

"It is quite a strain on her. Her vassal didn't provide any details as to why but apparently the female suffers in her profession which is why she does not advertise her abilities. She helps those who need it the most." Myoga informed him sagely.

"Are you implying that my wards plight is not of importance?" He growled out, narrowing his eyes on the old flea.

"N-n-n-no Lord Sesshomaru. I'm just saying that _she _may not see it that way." He screeched while ducking behinds Jaken's collar.

"Then this Sesshomaru will have to use other means to force her aid."

Jaken and Myoga both leaned away from him, fully aware of his methods in promoting cooperation. The female, for her sake, had better agree to help.


	2. Dreams that Connect

The demoness in question arrived a good ten days before her scheduled time. She stood beyond the outer gates to the demon Lord's fortress. Her long seafoam colored hair was twisted into an intricate braid that laid long down her back. Her eye's, the same color as her hair, scanned the area. The markings of her clan, what was left of her ancient line, curled down her cheek and around behind her ears leaving a trail of gold on her pale skin. She remembered being here before helping the young male demon. His dreams had been terrifying, and they still haunted her, just like every other being she helped. Her vassal, a small squirrel demon, came up behind her.

"Shall we proceed my lady?" the male asked.

"Lead on Siji." She said and followed him into the village outlying the fortress.

Once they were inside the gates she followed her assistant to the front of the fortress. The relayed to the guards who they were and were lead to the antechamber. The Lord of the West would be there to greet them and negotiate the aid of his ward. They sat down on the cushions provided for them and waited. The demoness had heard much of the fearsome dog demon. His exploits of power were told of all across the land. But being here, in his home, she saw nothing that would indicate that he 'displayed' himself for people. But she really couldn't make judgments until she met him. As the door slid open behind her, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long to find out more about him.

}~{

Sesshomaru was eager. There was no other way to put it. And he felt lighter just knowing that the salvation they had all been waiting for was waiting in the antechamber across the castle. Dismissing his advisors as soon as he heard that the healer had arrived, he made his way to the door of the room that held the female that would aid him. Myoga had warned him to be 'courteous,' something he was deeply unaccustomed to. But he would give his best effort for the sake of his ward. Slid the door aside, she spotted at demoness and a small squirrel demon before him.

He made his way to his cushion before them and sat down. Acknowledging their bows of respect, he gave one of his own. Courteously.

"This Sesshomaru welcomes you to the western lands." He said. Good. No rudeness.

"Thank you milord. My mistress and I am honored to be here." The squirrel demon spoke. Sesshomaru took the time to study the female. She was quite beautiful, as all demoness were, and her markings and colorings told of a high lineage.

"You know the reason why you have been summoned here." He said. Again defect of his usual impassive remarks.

"Your assistant has informed us that your ward suffers greatly from night terrors. An extensive plight before you."

"That is correct. My ward, Rin, has been unable to take to rest without being plagued by torturous dreams. Her heath is failing as a direct result."

"I see. Pray milord, tell us more about her. What does she dream?"

"She suffered many horrors at a very young age. Today, at the age of 15 winters, her mind has seen fit to make her remember those horrors."

"15 winters. Well she is just a baby! What manner of demon is she?" The squirrel asked.

"You misunderstand." Sesshomaru stated finding it more difficult to carry on this conversation civilly. Dealing with this rodent was making it tiresome. "Rin is a human female."

The demoness seemed to freeze. She spoke for the first time. "Then I cannot help you." She said quietly.

"My ward is in need of aid and you are the only one to give it! I will not stand for your prejudice in my kingdom."

"Siji, will you please leave us?" She asked.

"My lady, I don't belie-"

"Please Siji. I shall be fine."

Sesshomaru's patience grew thin as the smaller demon made his way to the door. Pausing to look back at his mistress, he slipped through silently.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started drawing Sesshomaru's attention back to her. "I have no prejudice against humans to speak of. Though they confuse me, I hold none of the disgust or hatred for them that lies rampant in the demon world. I said that I could not help her. Not that I will not. I ask you to not make assumptions about me without reason."

Sesshomaru's anger rose with her statement. How dare she come into his home and lecture him on his 'assumptions.' "You will aid my ward."

"I have told you I cannot."

"Because she is human." He spat.

"Yes." She said, her eyes held no apology.

"Explain." He said through gritted teeth.

She hesitated, his anger spiked. "My ability works in a way that is difficult to understand unless you experience it. I am a psyche demon. My mind connects with others, can follow the channels and functions, and manipulate it to do as I direct it. You see the problem."

Sesshomaru just glared at her. He didn't understand her meaning.

Seeing that he wasn't going to respond she explained. "Humans and demons can look alike, act alike, and even fall in love. But our bodies, our instincts vastly differ. The minds of the species diverge so severely that any attempt made on my part to connect to her might cause irrevocable damage to her mind. I wouldn't dare even try."

Sesshomaru sat processing what he'd just been told. Rin needed this. He thought of the incident a few days ago and suppressed a shudder. Whatever this female could do, it couldn't cause any more damage to Rin than Rin caused herself. He calmed himself, remembering that this is the only hope. He had to convince her to try.

"My ward attempted to take her own life 4 days ago. If I hadn't smelled the blood…" He couldn't finish. "Whatever you can do, it would be better than her suffering like this. She would tell you so herself."

The female before him said nothing. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours. Finally, he watched her nod. "I shall observe her dreams tonight to gage the violence of her mind. I cannot promise to be able to help her. I can only promise to see what, if anything, can be done. I do have a request."

"Any payment asked shall be given."

"I demand no payment. Only a room for myself and attendant. If I am able to connect with her, I will need a place to recover. The process can be difficult." She said seemingly as if it were of no consequence. Sesshomaru had the impression that it were probably more than she was willing to reveal.

"It shall be done." Sesshomaru said without hesitation. He signaled a servant to carry out her wish. When it was announced to be done he watched as she bowed and left the room. After a few minutes he followed her out only to be stopped by her attendant.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru inclined his head to let the smaller demon know he was listening.

"I know my lady has made the decision to help you against her better judgment." Sesshomaru growled. "I'm sure she explained to you the process of aiding an inflicted individual. Just as I am sure that she _didn't_ explain how much it all effects her. You see the dreams that the victim experiences don't go away, she locks them within herself. Everyone she has helped, their dreams become her own. It damn near kills her each and every time she performs this service. You have asked her to aid a human. Though she has never done so before and I have no idea what the outcome will be, she has aided a half demon. She collapsed and was unconscious for almost half a moon. She was weak, barely alive. The difference between the minds was almost an impossible breech and something that could have destroyed hers. Imagine what doing so with a human will do. Keep that in mind when you ask more of her."

Sesshomaru watched the little demon stalk away unsure of how to react to this new information. She had not told him the outcome of her ability. Though the little squirrel hadn't said it, the message was clear. This could kill her. But it was killing Rin. As long as the demoness was willing, he would not ask her not to perform. It probably wasn't the right thing to do, and Rin would refuse if she knew, but he would allow it. He had to.

}~{

Sesshomaru, the demoness and her aid gathered outside his wards rooms later that night. The female insisted that she not meet Rin until time for the girl to sleep. The impressions could be clouded by unnecessary contact, she explained. Sesshomaru looked at her now. Her chin was held high at a graceful angle giving way to a long elegant neck. Her deep purple kimono was scattered with sparse designs of silver fish. He realized suddenly that he didn't even know her name.

She looked down to her aid and told him to stay outside. At Sesshomaru's signal, she slid the door to the side and stepped into the girls room. The girl called Rin was waiting patiently, nervous excitement radiated her aura.

The demoness stepped crossed the room with restless energy. She stopped next to Rin's futon and studied the girl.

"Hello young one. I am called Moiya. I'll ask you not to speak unless I ask you a question. I'm going to try to connect to you. Just lie back and close your eyes. Worry not, as it is not painful."

Rin laid down and seemed to make herself comfortable.

Sesshomaru observed as the female called Moiya sat beside Rin. For a good length of time no one moved or said anything. Finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"She is asleep."

Moiya, startled out of her solitude turned to him. "Yes."

"Will she dream?"

She seemed confused. "I'm unsure."

For a moment they just stared at each other. One trying to figure out the demon before her, the other attempting to see what the female had learned.

"Was there progress?" Sesshomaru asked.

His heart sank when she shook her head. "I was unable to connect. Her mind is full of intricacies that I can not begin to understand. Paths and mazes, most of which are never used. It's maddening to attempt to find the area of her mind that is responsible for her situation."

"You will abandon her." He responded, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly she looked angry. Rising up from her prone position she lead the way out of his wards room. Once outside she whirled to face him.

"My lord. I have agreed to help and I will not renege on that agreement until I am absolutely certain that there is nothing I can do. But as it is I have _never_ abandoned anyone that I have promised to aid. Do not presume to know me or understand my methods."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Female. You will show respect to your superiors." He demanded while taking a step closer to her.

"I will respect those who earn it and that show equal respect for me. Unfortunately, you are not of that party."

"I have killed for less offences." He growled out, barely containing his aura.

"By all means do." She said never backing down.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself taking a step back and giving her room to push past him to go to her own room. She stopped outside the door and turned to him again.

"I believe I failed to mention that I have a small talent for mind control as well. Remember that next time you presume to threaten me. I am not a foe to be trifled with." With that she entered her room and slid the shoji shut with a bang.

Sesshomaru stood shocked and barely contained his rage. She dared to think she could control him? The fact that she had effectively took hold of his mind and forced him to step away from her was a fact he refused to acknowledge. But he needed her. He needed her to help his ward. Without her, Rin would not have a chance in hell. And he wasn't about to jeopardize Rin for the sake of his pride. But he would be damned if he let this female believe she had the upper hand. Before he gave into the temptation to storm into her room and show her how terrifying he could be, he forced himself to turn and head toward his own room.


	3. Dreams that Falter

It was going to be a long process indeed if the female continued to trifle with him. His tolerance stretched only so far. Sesshomaru headed toward the balcony outside his chamber, he inhaled deeply to scent the night. Rin seemed to be sleeping soundly. Her aura contained none of the distress that it had nights previous. For that he was thankful. Maybe she could have one night's peace. Stepping out onto the platform he studied the stars and thought of the infuriating female in his midst. Her beauty was obvious. He found himself thinking on it more than he should. But it was her scent that caught his interest. _Tantalizing._ There was no other way to describe it. He had to stop himself from leaning towards her when she was near. He had never had such a reaction to a female. It was…confounding. Dog demons knew of pheromones and understood it better than any other creature. It was rare but Inu sometimes were able to connect with another based on scent. It was strong, almost impossible to ignore once it was discovered. He had certainly never experienced anything of the like before and had never heard of it happening outside the species. Everything had a scent. Once he was presented with a new scent, he cataloged it and that was the end of his interest. Some things smelled good, some things bad. But Moiya's scent wrapped around him, called to him, struck a haze over his mind and forced itself to be buried deep within.

Sesshomaru forcefully closed his mind to such thoughts. Rin's aura was twisting itself into the fear he had become familiar with. Whether he liked it or not, the woman was here to help Rin. He would think of her no more than what was for Rin's benefit.

Striding to the door, he prepared himself for yet another long night.

}~{

Moiya and Sesshomaru found themselves together alone in the dining hall the next morning. Both were exhausted. Rin had slept soundly for little more than an hour before her terrors took hold. Sesshomaru restrained his flailing ward while Moiya tried to calm her mind. After hours of enduring the helpless cries of the human girl Moiya cried out in distress and collapsed. Moments later, Rin quieted and fell into a peaceful sleep. It was a miracle.

The female hadn't stayed vulnerable for long. With out a word Sesshomaru watched her stumble out of Rin's room and into the waiting arms of her aid. That had been just a few hours before dawn. Now they found themselves alone. Rin had felt so exhilarated from her few hours rest she insisted on taking Ah-Un for a ride. It had been ages since she had done so.

"Good morning my Lord." Moiya said, effectively turning Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

He inclined his head to her, and presented a hand to help her seat herself on the cushion next to his. He watched as she lowered herself gracefully and sat, hands folded in her lap.

They were silent for a few minutes, one fighting the pounding in her head and the other attempting to find the words for the questions he had. Moiya spoke first.

"How is she?"

"Better." He said simply. "She was more rested than she had been in weeks."

"I'm glad." She said, not willing to say anything more.

Unable to stop himself he asked, "How did you do it?"

For a moment she looked pained but caught herself before Sesshomaru could understand it. "I honestly do not know. In her head, the pathways were echoing with her screams. Every turn was blocked with pain and I couldn't see anything that would distinguish where her distress was coming from. I'm sorry my Lord but the only way for me to describe what happened was luck. I was at my wits end and just screamed at her to stop. Next thing I knew she did."

As Sesshomaru processed this information, he wondered why it so easy to loose himself in her presence. Her scent was calling to him and for the first time in a long time he found himself struggling to control his reaction to a female. It was maddening.

"Is it possible to do it again?"

She glanced up to him, her eyes connected to his and she felt a jolt all the way to her toes. Her hair, loose this morning in long flowing waves due to the release from her braid, tickled her suddenly too sensitive skin. Swallowing, she was able to stammer, "I'm not sure."

Dragging her eyes from his she focused on the plate of food set before her by a silent servant. "I think there is a very prominent possibility that I could."

Sesshomaru could almost see the workings of her mind, the intricacies struggling to find a solution. Suddenly he was there, watching as her mind was working to fit the pieces, attempting to follow the path hidden from her. He understood now, why it was so difficult for her to do the things she did for a human. The mind of a demon was straight forward. Intelligence and instinct combined in one mind but provided two distinct paths. Emotion for a demon was not an aspect of the mind but a part of the instinct. In a human, they had yet to discover their own abilities, understanding only what they are taught to understand, a wide part of their mind remained dormant, untouched. It was easy to get lost in the network of channels flowing within.

"You found a thread." He said suddenly.

She looked up again and just like that he was forced out, no longer able to see what she was seeing.

"You were there." She said in almost a whisper. "How?"

Sesshomaru merely shrugged, not understanding himself. "Has that never happened before?"

Shaking her head she responded, "I was always the one to establish the connection. But never has anyone been able to see what I'm thinking."

"You mind is… intriguing." He said, unwilling to elaborate.

"The thread you mentioned." She started, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject." You were right. I believe I saw a thread that was part of her mind that has been unraveled. By grasping that thread, I should be able to silence her dreams."

"She will be cured."

Moiya shook her head. "I'm not sure my Lord. Her dreams will stop but the devils plaguing her will still be there."

"But it is her dreams that are hurting her."

"It is not the dreams. It is the fear behind it. She lived through these things before and survived. But in her dreams she isn't surviving, she is drowning in her terror. With every other being I have helped, I did so by calming their fears, helping them confront them in their minds. I can't do that with your ward. I can't even see her dreams. I can't fight what I can't see."

Sesshomaru understood that all too well. They eat in silence for the next few minutes, both painfully aware of the other. Finishing her breakfast, Moiya rose and quietly turned to go.

"I will try again tonight. I'm hoping perhaps to follow the thread I found to the problem."

Sesshomaru merely nodded at her retreating back.

}~{

The next few weeks were a blur. Nightly, Moiya began the process with Rin as the girl lay down to sleep and the periods of rest were gradually increasing. But it was clear the process was greatly affecting the psyche demon in Sesshomaru's employ. Much of her days were spent incredibly ill, fatigued beyond relief, aching throughout her body but centering in her head. She had bleeding from her nose and ears often during her nights in aiding Rin. She had lost weight. But every night around the same time, no matter how ill she had been during the day, she came to Rin. There was no denying the results. Rin was sleeping full hours, and was now close to sleeping through the night. There was definite progress.

Sesshomaru had yet to speak to Moiya at length since the day at his breakfast table. That night she did as she had said, found the thread and followed it. That was the night Moiya's illness had begun. Sesshomaru was unable to ask her what she had found. Her servant barely left her side or allowed her out of bed. Not that Sesshomaru could blame him, the female could barely stand these days.

Now he was waiting patiently, or as patiently as he was able, for her to come to Rin's rooms. He didn't have to wait long.

"Good evening my Lord."

"Hn."

He escorted her inside. Despite the grumblings of her assistant, she made her way to the bed unaided, wobbly but proudly. And grudgingly Sesshomaru could not help but respect her for it. A most dangerous thing as of late. He watched as she sat in her usual pose for the nights proceedings, feeling like the worst voyeur for witnessing her struggle. And feeling highly reproachable for his moment of unadulterated desire. That had been happening more and more as well. He felt a physical and essential pull toward this female. Her scent, even tinged with exhaustion and illness, plagued his nights with the thought of her against silk linens, and haunted his days with thoughts of her better left unexamined.

She happened to look up at him at that moment and their eyes caught, and fire exploded between them. He saw her eyes widen minutely, and then leaden as heat seeped into them. He had to fight to remain where he was, not to rush to her and take her. This female was exhausted, and this happened to be his wards room. She was the first to break contact. He noticed she was breathing heavily and the scent of arousal, both his and hers, was strong in the room. Oh yes, she had felt it too.

After a few moments, she collected herself. Carefully avoiding his gaze she looked at Rin.

"Rin-chan, I am going to try something a little different tonight. I want you sleep as usual. I would like to see where your dreams initiate outside your mind."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Previously she had just waited for Rin to fall asleep and then slipped into her mind. It was a good prevention tactic. This new tactic was worrisome.

Minutes ticked away and eventually Rin fell asleep. Her two watchers sat by in silence.

"You changed tactics," Sesshomaru stated quietly.

"I did." Moiya countered gently, offering no further explanation.

"You will cause her relapse."

"Not necessarily." She replied with a little more edge. Her eyes met his in anger and he saw there, more life than he had in weeks.

Keeping his thoughts to himself he replied with a little more harshness than he intended, "You risk her to protect yourself."

At that her eyes set ablaze and her aura rose with indignation. "You have no right."

Interesting. Her fury, unlike her simple anger, was ice cold but it set her aura on fire. Fire and ice in one. Beautiful. But it did not deter him from his course. She was avoiding this subject and he would have none of it.

"Then explain yourself."

Her chin rose but her hackles were not any longer. "I want to see how her mind reacts now without my presence. I intend to see if her dreams will be held at bay without me there. They will come, of that I am sure, but when and to what extent is what I would like to judge."

"You wish to ascertain her rate of healing."

"More or less." Was her clipped reply.

It was a more direct approach than he would have liked. There was risk of Rin relapsing, she did not deny that, but it was undeniably the best way to judge how Rin was doing.

"We can not pursue it." She said suddenly.

"Of what do you speak?"

"This." She said, gesturing between them.

He raised an eyebrow. Though he had felt the intense attraction to her these few weeks, she had never made any indication she had as well. It was obvious now that she had felt it enough to mention it.

When he said nothing, she continued. "I am attracted to you."

"Yes." Was his simple reply, for he was unsure as to what to say.

"It does not matter."

"Does it not?"

At this she cocked her head to the side and glared. "Are you to continue talking in circles my Lord or shall I have a companion in this conversation?"

He glared back. "You are toeing that line female."

"Then by all means, draw another."

"You do not wish to infuriate this Sesshomaru."

"I am simply trying to express how we can not pursue any attraction between us. Your feelings as to my approach of the subject are your own problem."

In an instant he was before her, filling the entirety of her vision. His aura encroached hers, his eyes drawing her own like a moth to flame.

"Watch your words woman."

"I suggest you make me."

With that his kissed her. Heat exploded between them and Moiya put a hand to his chest to ensure that they weren't actually aflame. The tension between had been palpable but to experience it head one was another matter entirely. It intensity was not something either of them had expected. Their auras, moments ago warring, melted into each other. The feelings that had arisen were unexpected as well. It was dangerous to be here, together, feeling as if it might kill them to part.

She suddenly pulled back, staring wide-eyed into his face they both tried to regulate their erratic breathing. Swallowing, she attempted to regain her voice.

"That cannot happen again." Though for the life of her she couldn't remember why, as he was already leaning closer again.

"Hn."

"I don't know you."

"You will." He countered.

"You don't know me."

His eyes took on a predatory glean. "I shall."

"This isn't natural."

That seemed to give him pause. It had occurred to him before, that a scent pairing outside the species was unheard of, that it was next to impossible.

"Perhaps." He answered vaguely.

She scooted away from him and folding her hands in her lap she looked away from him. "I am here for your ward. And to get involved with anyone of my commissions, I have learned, is never a good idea. I do not intend to allow you to cloud an already murky situation."

Something dangerous spread through Sesshomaru. The thought of her getting 'involved' with anyone other than him had him feeling murderous. At risk of doing or saying something that was entirely out of character he rose and strode out of the room. He would return when Rin's distress returned. In the meantime, he had to put as much distance between him and that mind demon as possible, if only to prevent from kissing her again.


	4. Dreams that Weaken

}~{

The experiment meant to determine Rin's healing had three surprising outcomes. The first was that Rin did indeed relapse, but only in the sense that her dreams were more violent, and she was again afraid to sleep . The second was that she began to call for Sesshomaru and Moiya when she did dream, which had never happened in nights previous. The third, was that she was doing much better, in that her dreams were keeping at bay for much longer periods of time. It was maddening to have her better; but worse.

Moiya did her best to comfort Rin the only way she knew how. She would enter her mind and soothe, quietly and without the girl really noticing. Whenever Rin began to feel anxious, Moiya did her best to block it. But that required her to be around the child much more than the previous weeks. It meant that her own rest was next to nothing but it also helped her avoid the Lord of the West; which was imperative.

Moiya's feelings regarding the demon Lord were jumbled and too intense for her to navigate in such a weakened state. She had already, years ago, come to terms that her present occupation would eventually kill her. It was something that she could not avoid. Her mind would eventually become too overtaxed to function, thus ceasing all activity. The overload she feared though, was much more close to coming with this case than she had thought. Her expectation had been to live many more years but it seemed apparent that Rin would be her last commission. Her contemplation was interrupted by Siji.

"How do you fare my Lady?"

She turned her unusually colored eyes to her vassal and friend. "I am well." She said while turning back to watch the young woman she had taken upon herself to aide pick flowers in the meadow behind the fortress.

"For a demon apt at sifting through the mind to discover lies, your own are painfully obvious."

She smiled slightly and looked down. "Usually those I attempt with do not know me as well as you can claim."

"That much is true," he said, taking a seat next to her. "You push yourself too hard Raya-sama."

She glanced sharply at him. "Hush, I thought we agreed never to use that name again."

He sighed and clasped his hands together. "That we did. I apologize Moiya-sama. Though I still do not understand your need to push your past away. Are you not an expert on aiding those in facing a past they do not wish to face?"

"You know well my need to do so. I have no need for a lineage of which I am the only remaining party. This… persona suits me. And the anonymity prevents trouble."

Siji let the subject drop. "You need your rest."

"I can not. Her cure is there, just beyond my reach. She has made progress."

Siji watched the young woman before them as well. There was color in her cheeks where there had been none before. She had regained weight and no longer looked frail. She still had dark circles under her eyes but they were not as prominent as before. But where the girl had gained health, his Lady had lost it.

"That she has, but at what cost?" He asked, turning his attention back to Moiya.

The demoness looked at him, sadness and pain irradiated from her form. "My own ability to help is worth the cost. She is important and I care for her well-being. I made my choices long ago. I only ask that you support me in them. I do my best."

'_I know you do.' _He thought. But it didn't make it any easier to face the eventual loss of a friend, companion, that he had followed since she was a babe and he only a slip of a male, barely bordering on maturity.

"At least allow me to watch her while you take mid-day meal. I know you missed breakfast."

Though not really hungry, Moiya knew that the older demon would worry less if she did so. "I believe I shall." She said while rising.

"Rin-chan, I will return shortly," she called down to the younger woman whom she had become so fond of.

The girl glanced up and smiled brightly. "All right Moiya-sama. I will be here."

Moiya made her way back into the fortress and toward the dining hall. Her distraction kept her from noticing the demon Lord hovering over her and prevented her from avoiding the collision. He grabbed her arms before she could fall, and had to fight to keep his hands from wandering her form.

"My Lord!" She said, obviously too startled to feign her indifference. Steadying herself she stepped back and made a formal bow. "Accept my apologies. I was not within my capacities."

"I see." Was all he said. He had been watching her as she made her way through the hall. She looked exhausted and distracted. Her obliviousness to his presence, which she had done so well to avoid, spoke volumes to the level in which she was not herself. He felt a pang. He was allowing this. She was falling apart before his very eyes because of him. "May I escort you to your destination?" He inquired.

"I thank you but that is unnecessary. I am only going to the dining hall for mid-day. From you position, I believe you were going the opposite way."

"This Sesshomaru insists. We are in need of a discussion."

Finding no reason to politely object to his request, Moiya was forced to accept his arm.

As she sat down at the table and waited to be served, she was hyper-aware of the male sitting not a foot from her. Gathering her courage she spoke.

"What is it you wished to discuss?"

Sesshomaru got right to the point. "You have been avoiding me."

She made no objection, "I have."

"You will tell me why."

"I believe we both know the reason. I made it abundantly clear that night. To ensure that nothing should transpire, I have taken precautions to make it so."

Sesshomaru puzzled over her. She admitted attraction but did nothing to act on it. In fact, she shied away from it to the extent of full-on deprivation of his presence. He had never had that problem before. Not that he had ever desired anyone to the point that she had awakened in him, but those that he briefly wanted swamped to him.

Before he could comment she changed the subject. "Rin-chan is doing well."

"Yes."

"But I still have been unable to cure her. It has never taken this long."

"Have you any ideas?"

She shook her head. "Theories, nothing tangible."

He knew her mind was still working to fit the puzzle of his ward together. Having seen and experienced her thought process, he knew that she was constantly thinking, maneuvering and theorizing.

"What are your theories?"

"I believe you are the key."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "How?"

She has taken to calling out for you during her terrors. You have always been her protector. I believe if we were able to somehow get her to 'see' you in her dreams, watch you defeat her attackers, she would be free."

It was a valid theory. A good one. The problem was putting it into practice.

"How would we pursue this line of resolution?"

"I haven't a clue, but I am going to attempt something different tonight. I am going to try to see her dreams."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow indicating her need to elaborate.

"I have blocked them or stopped them. I haven't been able to actually see what she dreams. I don't have an inkling as to what is causing her distress. Do you?"

Sesshomaru did. But he felt that it wasn't his place to say anything. As it was, if she were able to do as she aimed, she would see for herself. He simply raised his shoulder.

"I must go. I need to prepare." Before he could stop her, she was out of the room.

"Prepare indeed." He said to the empty room.

He glanced down at her dish and noticed she barely ate anything. Frowning slightly, he stood up and headed toward his study to his own preparations. A little research was in order. Perhaps her theory would benefit from aid.

}~{


	5. Dreams that Endure

}~{

The experiment meant to determine Rin's healing had three surprising outcomes. The first was that Rin did indeed relapse, but only in the sense that her dreams were more violent, and she was again afraid to sleep. The second was that she began to call for Sesshomaru and Moiya when she did dream, which had never happened in nights previous. The third, was that she was doing much better, in that her dreams were keeping at bay for much longer periods of time. It was maddening to have her better; but worse.

Moiya did her best to comfort Rin the only way she knew how. She would enter her mind and soothe, quietly and without the girl really noticing. Whenever Rin began to feel anxious about falling asleep, Moiya did her best to block it. But that required her to be around the child much more than the previous weeks. It meant that her own rest was next to nothing but it also helped her avoid the Lord of the West; which was imperative.

Moiya's feelings regarding the demon Lord were jumbled and too intense for her to navigate in such a weakened state. She had already, years ago, come to terms that her present occupation would eventually kill her. It was something that she could not avoid. Her mind would eventually become too overtaxed to function, thus ceasing all activity. The overload she feared though, was much more close to coming with this case than she had thought. Her expectation had been to live many more years but it seemed apparent that Rin would be her last commission. Her contemplation was interrupted by Siji.

"How do you fare my Lady?"

She turned her unusually colored eyes to her vassal and friend. "I am well." She said while turning back to watch the young woman she had taken upon herself to aide pick flowers in the meadow behind the fortress.

"For a demon apt at sifting through the mind to discover lies, your own are painfully obvious."

She smiled slightly and looked down. "Usually those I attempt with do not know me as well as you can claim."

"That much is true," he said, taking a seat next to her. "You push yourself too hard Raya-chan."

She glanced sharply at him. "Silence, I thought we agreed never to use that name again."

He sighed and clasped his hands together. "That we did. I apologize Moiya-sama. Though I still do not understand your need to push your past away. Are you not an expert on aiding those in facing a past they do not wish to face?"

"You know well my need to do so. I have no need for a lineage of which I am the only remaining party. This… persona suits me. And the anonymity prevents trouble."

Siji let the subject drop. "You need your rest."

"I can not. Her cure is there, just beyond my reach. She has made progress."

Siji watched the young woman before them as well. There was color in her cheeks where there had been none before. She had regained weight and no longer looked frail. She still had dark circles under her eyes but they were not as prominent as before. But where the girl had gained health, his Lady had lost it.

"That she has, but at what cost?" He asked, turning his attention back to Moiya.

The demoness looked at him, sadness and pain irradiated from her form. "My own ability to help is worth the cost. She is important and I care for her well-being. I made my choices long ago. I only ask that you support me in them. I do my best."

'_I know you do.' _He thought. But it didn't make it any easier to face the eventual loss of a friend, companion, that he had followed since she was a babe and he only a slip of a male, barely bordering on maturity.

"At least allow me to watch her while you take mid-day meal. I know you missed breakfast."

Though not really hungry, Moiya knew that the older demon would worry less if she did so. "I believe I shall." She said while rising.

"Rin-chan, I will return shortly," she called down to the younger woman whom she had become so fond of.

The girl glanced up and smiled brightly. "All right Moiya-sama. I will be here."

Moiya made her way back into the fortress and toward the dining hall. Her distraction kept her from noticing the demon Lord hovering over her and prevented her from avoiding the collision. He grabbed her arms before she could fall, and he had to fight to keep his hands from wandering her form.

"My Lord!" She said, obviously too startled to feign her indifference. Steadying herself she stepped back and made a formal bow. "Accept my apologies. I was not within my capacities."

"I see." Was all he said. He had been watching her as she made her way through the hall. She looked exhausted and distracted. Her obliviousness to his presence, which she had done so well to avoid, spoke volumes to the level in which she was not herself. He felt a pang. He was allowing this. She was falling apart before his very eyes because of him. "May I escort you to your destination?" He inquired.

"I thank you but that is unnecessary. I am only going to the dining hall for mid-day. From you position, I believe you were going the opposite way."

"The Sesshomaru insists. We are in need of a discussion."

Finding no reason to politely object to his request, Moiya was forced to accept his arm.

As she sat down at the table and waited to be served, she was hyper-aware of the male sitting not a foot from her. Gathering her courage she spoke.

"What is it you wished to discuss?"

Sesshomaru got right to the point. "You have been avoiding me."

She made no objection, "I have."

"You will tell me why."

"I believe we both know the reason. I made it abundantly clear that night. To ensure that nothing should transpire, I have taken precautions to make it so."

Sesshomaru puzzled over her. She admitted attraction but did nothing to act on it. In fact, she shied away from it to the extent of full-on deprivation of his presence. He had never had that problem before. Not that he had ever desired anyone to the point that she had awakened in him, but those that he briefly wanted swamped to him.

Before he could comment she changed the subject. "Rin-chan is doing well."

"Yes."

"But I still have been unable to cure her. It has never taken this long."

"Have you any ideas?"

She shook her head. "Theories, nothing tangible."

He knew her mind was still working to fit the puzzle of his ward together. Having seen and experienced her thought process, he knew that she was constantly thinking, maneuvering and theorizing.

"What are your theories?"

"I believe you are the key."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "How?"

She has taken to calling out for you during her terrors. You have always been her protector. I believe if we were able to somehow get her to 'see' you in her dreams, watch you defeat her attackers, she would be free."

It was a valid theory. A good one. The problem was putting it into practice.

"How would we pursue this line of resolution?"

"I haven't an inkling, but I am going to attempt something different tonight. I am going to try to see her dreams."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow indicating her need to elaborate.

"I just blocked them or stopped them. I haven't been able to actually see what she dreams. I don't have a clue as to what is causing her distress. Do you?"

Sesshomaru did. But he felt that it wasn't his place to say anything. As it was, if she were able to do as she aimed, she would see for herself. He simply raised his shoulder.

Their were a few moments of terse silence before he ventured, "How are you faring?"

She glanced over to him but was careful to keep from eye contact for very long. "I admit I have been better. But my health is of little importance. It is Rin we are curing."

"If you are too ill to aid her you do her little good."

"It is not to that point. Nor will it be."

Sesshomaru kept his doubts to himself but said, "A few days rest on your part will not harm her."

"We can't be sure."

"You have said she has progressed and is not feeling her terrors as she had."

"I did. But I have also been actively blocking her anxiety throughout the day. I am not aware how she would cope without my interference."

Sesshomaru had been previously unaware of this development and at her confession something dangerous and over-protective ignited. He had noticed that she spent a great deal more time with his ward but the purpose was never known to him. He had been ignorant of her foolishness. "You risk yourself." He said in a tone that made it impossible to mistake his displeasure.

Moiya could see why so many feared him. He was vastly intimidating when he put his mind to it and at the moment he was in full alpha mode. She hadn't meant to tell him what she had been doing. He had an uncanny ability to get her to say and do things she would never have done otherwise. And now he was angry. But strangely she wasn't frightened of him. Something within her knew that he would never harm her. His anger seem stemmed from concern. At least that was her interpretation. She didn't know him well enough to be sure.

She lifted her chin, slightly indignant. "It is my profession my Lord. My tactics produce the means for your ward to function."

"Yes but at the cost of your own ability to do so."

"I wasn't aware that you were an expert on my limits."

"The blind could see your failing health, expertise has nothing to do with it."

"Then your ability to predict and interpret my feelings are outstanding."

"Female, you are being overtly foolish. You stubbornness does you no credit. You are arguing that which is painfully obvious."

She seemed to shut off at that. Her eyes iced over and her spine straightened impossibly.

"I must go. I need to prepare." And before he could stop her, she was out of the room.

"Prepare indeed." He said to the empty room.

He glanced down at her dish and noticed she barely ate anything. The scent of her hurt and anger lingered behind her and caused a curious tightening in his abdomen. He was not one to regret or over think his words but he did, at least partially, regret her hurt. Frowning slightly, he stood up and headed toward his study to his own preparations. A little research was in order. Regardless of their argument he knew that she would do as she promised and attempt to 'see' Rin's dreams. He wanted to be ready should something… untoward happen. With her health and her anger, all manner of things were bound to happen.

}~{


	6. Dreams that Enlighten

}~{

A few hours spent in his private study revealed one thing, just how limited Sesshomaru's stores were on credible information regarding psyche demons. From his own experience, he knew that they were incredibly rare. In the centuries he'd lived, Moiya had been the first he'd encountered. The one scroll he found on the traits of psyche's just detailed their talents; of which their were numerous. Some were able to read minds, some walk in the dreams of others, some could hold objects and see the past, present and future. He read of some being able to move objects with their minds, and take control of others minds. What perplexed him most was that it was clearly and adamantly ensured that each psyche demon had control over one aspect of the mind. Moiya, he knew personally, controlled at least two and if she were able to actually see Rin's dreams this evening, would be able to control three.

He after consulting Jaken, he learned that there was a small clan of psyche's that resided in the North several hundred years ago, likely before his fathers time. They seemingly disappeared and no record of their existence remained. There was one additional source he could consult, but he was not entirely sure Siji would divulge anything. The smaller elder demon did not seem as if he was one to give away secrets about his Lady, no matter who was asking. But Sesshomaru has determined to attempt.

Rising immediately as dusk was only a short time away, he strode from the room in search for his quarry. It did not take him long to scent the squirrel demon, finding him in the common room conferring with one of the servants. With in a few strides he was upon them.

The servant immediately made a hasty retreat leaving Siji to face Sesshomaru. His stance was anything but submissive.

"You require something Lord Sesshomaru?"

Being a territory leader, Sesshomaru was aware of the advantages of diplomacy, though he rarely used it. However, with this demon, Sesshomaru knew he could gain more ground by utilizing such.

"This Sesshomaru finds himself in need of information. This information relates particularly to a demoness of mutual acquaintance."

Immediately the squirrel demon tensed and his eyes held a suspicious sheen. "I apologize my Lord but though I am Lady Moiya's vassal, information only extends to that which she permits me to know, and to divulge."

Sesshomaru knew immediately Siji was lying, the male knew more about than perhaps she, herself did. But being diplomatic left little room for anger. He had to convince him that he was attempting to help Moiya, which in essence was true, with the added perk of relieving his own curiosity.

"I see. That is unfortunate, Lady Moiya has asked me to aid her in tonight's exercise with my ward. I had hoped that with my own efforts, we could heal Rin at a much more rapid rate then previously thought. Moiya's theory has merit, but without the necessary information, This Sesshomaru has little hope of being able to carry it out."

Siji seemed to be contemplating this. His gaze never left Sesshomaru's, as if he was attempting to determine if Sesshomaru was sincere in his entreaty. Sesshomaru knew that what Siji saw wasn't very encouraging. His normally placid features left nothing for interpretation. After a few moments, Sesshomaru was rewarded with a slight nod and he was gestured to occupy a nearby sitting cushion.

Once seated, Siji asked, "What can I assist you with?"

"I am assuming you are aware of her plan of action tonight."

"My Lady has informed me of her intentions."

"Then you realize that she believes This Sesshomaru to be the key to unlocking Rin's nightmares."

"I believe she did mention something of the sort."

"I can not help her if I do not understand how to help."

"What is it you are asking of me Lord Sesshomaru?" Siji asked, getting right to the point.

"How do her talents work? Tell me what you know of psyche demons in general."

Siji sighed and made himself more comfortable. "Do you not have an extensive library? Surly something there can give you this information."

"This Sesshomaru has already consulted his texts. There was nothing of any use." After a few moments Sesshomaru inquired, "Why are you so reluctant squirrel?"

Siji looked up and held his gaze. "Lady Moiya's past is… complicated. Determining what to tell you without compromising her trust or my loyalty is no easy task my Lord. I have been her vassal and friend for a majority of her time on earth."

"I am attempting to relieve some of the burden from her. She believes I can help but I can not be useful until I understand how her power works and what repercussions to expect that she is likely to have. For if This Sesshomaru is unable to help her, then something untoward is sure to happen."

"She did mention that you were able to connect with her previously. Such a thing has never happened before, without her initiating it. That alone may be of some help." Siji was seemingly muttering to himself but Sesshomaru heard every word. After a few moments, the rodents deep chocolate eyes connected again with his own gold.

"I'll tell you what I can milord. No doubt she'll be furious if she ever found out but I believe her health to be of more importance than her sense of privacy. Best settle in, what I have to impart will take time."

}~{

"Psyche demons are as old as time. It was generally believed that the God's created them as the first of the youkai species as aspects of their own minds. Regardless of their lore or beginning the one thing about psyche demons you need to know is that they all, each and every one of them eventually end up causing their own demise. Eventually, they all overload. Their powers, though a birthright, come with a terrible price. The more they use it in attempt master and develop their talents, the more the brains filters deteriorate. They are the only species of demon unable to find a way to cope with their true form."

"Their true form?"

"You are an inuyoukai, thus you become a demonic canine once your seals are released yes?"

Sesshomaru nodded his affirmative.

"A true form for a pysche demon is a completely unfiltered mind. One that can process, control and exist without the protection of the instinct. Their bodies do not change but their mind is finally fully unburdened."

"Explain."

"Your demonic form is your instinct in complete control yes? For these demons, their instinct is always in control, essentially protecting the brain by building filters to process information without retention. When ever something new is introduced to the mind, the filter processes and discards what the instinct deems unnecessary to survival, and retains what is useful. This is the only type of demon where the instinct hinders them. The instinct often deems the pysche's natural talent as a necessary evil and rebels against any development or strengthening of the talent. Those determined to try always end up dead from mind overload. The instinct shuts the mind down to protect it, but the body can not survive without the mind. The brain remains intact, but the body dies."

"Has any psyche demon ever achieved their true form without dying?"

Siji visibly hesitated. "It is said that Moiya's parents did so right before Moiya-sama was born, but they were killed soon afterward because they became too powerful."

"By whom?"

"By Moiya's grandparents, their own blood."

"And how does Moiya fit into this? How did she survive?"

"That is something you would need to discuss with her My Lord. Her past is her own tale to tell."

Sesshomaru made a mental note to do so. But there was one more thing that was mystifying him. "The one scroll that did contain information on psyche's stated that each psyche had only one talent, yet our psyche certainly possesses more than one."

"Moiya has always been a mystery. Her talents effect her differently then they did others in her clan and always did. Her instinct doesn't react the same either. Instead of discarding useless or harmful information her mind locks it in like a prison. I can not explain how or why because I do not know myself. And it is not something she has ever felt the need to discuss openly, so I would advise against consulting her on it. She has enough to deal with now."

The warning in Siji's voice was there but Sesshomaru chose to ignore it and he knew that this male knew more about why Moiya was different but decided not to press the matter.

"How can This Sesshomaru be of assistance?"

"You stated that you connected with her before, did you see anything?"

Sesshomaru remember the experience but was unable to adequately explain it. "Her mind is complex. She is complex."

"That she is. My suggestion is to attempt the same tonight while she connects with Rin. Perhaps you can join the bridge she's built and put a stop to all this once and for all or at least stop it long enough for both of them to get a break."

"Your assistance is appreciated Siji. I have much to think on."

"I am at your service milord." The demon stood and gave a formal bow before leaving the room and leaving Sesshomaru in contemplation.

As it was he had learned a great deal. Glancing out the window, he watched the sun begin its slow decent beneath the horizon. Rin would be wanting to retire soon and Moiya would be attending her to her dreams. He needed to be prepared for the nights events. But nothing could prepare him for what happened during the next few hours.

}~{


	7. Dreams that Disable

}~{

Sesshomaru met Moiya and Rin in his wards room at the appointed hour that night. Rin was already lounging and growing more drowsy by the second, and Moiya looked ready to sway on her feet. But that didn't dampen the bright determination in her eyes or the obvious need for him not to mention it.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sleepily intoned. She gave him a subdued smile and snuggled more securely into her futon.

He nodded his head to her in return and focused on Moiya, who maddeningly enough kept her eyes from him.

"She falls asleep more readily," She said quietly as his ward drifted off.

"Yes."

"I have determined a plan of action for tonight. I hope you will approve." She said as she turned her head to look at him. Their eyes clashed and he felt more than heard her gasp of awareness. He watched her throat work as she swallowed, attempting to dispel the sudden dryness in her mouth.

"Do what you will." He said simply, never taking his eyes from hers. She didn't seem sure of what he was referring to, Rin or their attraction. Were he honest, he didn't know himself.

She snapped back into herself. "You don't want me to outline the idea?"

He gave her a casual shrug and sensing her need for him to ignore the tension between them he crossed the room and sat on Rin's opposite side. The demoness relaxed immediately and turned back to Rin. His ward seemingly gave her a sense of security, with the child between them, he was less likely to pursue their attraction. She wasted no time in getting started. He wasn't sure if it was a willingness to see if her strategy would work or if she were avoiding their recent encounter. He watched intently as her eyes slid closed and her head slightly drooped.

Sesshomaru could feel her power, her energy swirling in the room. Her youkai felt different from any he had ever encountered. It was… encompassing and it shocked him that he had never noticed before. And for his part he felt more in tune with her, more-so then all nights and days previous with her combined. Even when they had kissed he hadn't felt as a-part of her. It was a bit daunting that he had not understood or even bothered to understand how she worked before. After his conversation with her vassal, it seems that he was more aware of her inner workings. He could tell the instant she made the connection with his ward, the energy snapped into place, an almost tangible connection between the demoness and the human girl. But the tension in Moiya was rising and her distress, something that had never been apparent before was flitting across her face.

Siji was in the room in a moment, though careful not to wake his ward or break the connected pair.

Sesshomaru was slightly troubled at the squirrels sudden appearance and apparent alarm. "What is it?"

Siji's eyes were fixed on Moiya. "She is experiencing something. Usually her physical body does not react with her mental one.""

Meaning?" Sesshomaru dead-panned.

"She's trapped." Siji said with a deep frown marring his features. His anxiety was flagrant.

"Then we wake Rin."

"No!" The smaller demon nearly shouted but then recoiled at Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes and then glanced hurriedly at the girl ensuring she was roused.

"Forgive me milord but if you wake your ward, while Rin-chan would be unharmed, Moiya-sama would be unable to return to her own mind if the connection is broken before she has the chance."

"Has this happened before?" Sesshomaru asked, his growing unease extremely uncomfortable.

"Once. The half-demon I mentioned when we first came. It nearly killed her."

"What can be done?"

"Pray." The squirrel said dejectedly. His helplessness was apparent and almost caused Sesshomaru to share the feeling. "Unless-" Siji's eyes connected to his hastily. "My Lord, you should try to join the connection."

Sesshomaru looked over at the female and watched as her face became sickly white. Her gold markings stood out in lurid contrast against her now papery skin. His own apprehension was rising. "How?"

"I don't know, how were you able to do so last time?" The demon asked with more eagerness than respect.

Sesshomaru thought back to the time when he had a brief insight to the mind of the psyche demon. He had been focusing on her, wondering what she was thinking and then suddenly could see her thoughts. He repeated the action. He focused on her face, the energy between his ward and Moiya was thrumming with tension and he attempted to insinuate himself into the connection. He felt a pulling sensation and momentarily stunned pulled back a bit, only to discover the sensation had not been a physical one. He tried again, this time welcoming the feeling. It took only seconds.

_He was suddenly with her, seeing what she saw. She was running through the woods, but everything seemed off. Her vantage point was much shorter than it should have been, belying that she was much shorter than she had been. He could feel her anxiety, it pounded like a pulse around him. He looked behind them to see what was chasing her, but found only void. And though she was running away, she never seemed to move, the scenery merely rolling before her. He stepped forward just as she fell. She turned over fearfully but the void behind her merely swallowed her form and she was gone. _

_Sesshomaru glanced around him in confusion. He couldn't see her anywhere, his demon vision failed to penetrate the dark. But he could feel her, her terror was so palpable he could taste it on his tongue. His sense of smell was also useless here, he could scent nothing that could help him in his search. Then he heard a whimper. He turned toward the sound listened. It increased in intensity and he spurred his feet in that direction. _

_Rin. Though there was no light he could see her clearly. The strangeness of it all was not lost on him. She was curled up in the fetal position and was not the young woman he knew her to be today, but a mere child as she had been when she first began following him. _

"_Rin," he said while placing his hand on her shoulder. _

_Her tear-streaked face looked up at him, hope dawning on her features. "Sesshomaru-sama?" _

_He simply squeezed the shoulder he was gripping. "Sesshomaru-sama, where am I? What is happening?"_

_He couldn't answer her. He didn't know. He merely shook his head. _

"_Moiya-sama, Moiya-sama was here too." _

"_Was?"_

"_Yes. I don't know where she is now. Something was chasing us, I couldn't see. I can never see. I was scared. She put me here to hide and the bad things chased her. The dark sucked her in." _

"_Which direction?"_

"_I don't know. She was running away, through the trees." Even as she said it, the landscape returned reveling hundreds of trees before him. "Sesshomaru-sama? I don't like it here." _

_She sounded like the child she looked to be. "Stay here, do not move. I will return." _

_She looked petrified but nodded. _

_He headed straight into the trees once again focusing on finding Moiya. The landscape was changing the more he walked, blood seeped out of the trees and flowed to the ground and the dark was once again encroaching. This was Rin's world but Moiya had taken it upon herself to become the victim, sparing Rin anymore fear. He came to a fissure, little more than a line that seemed to stretch forever from right to left. It separated the dream in Rin's mind. Before him lay a maze, a very large maze that echoed with Moiya's screams. _

}~{

_Panic. She had never felt anything close to this before, it was an uncontrollable blinding panic. Her heart beat so fast that her chest ached and for a mad moment, she wondered when it would break through. The walls, they were everywhere, so high and every other turn was a dead end. _

'_**The wolves.**__'__She thought. Oh Kami the wolves. They dogged her heels, and she knew that if, __when __they caught her she would die. She couldn't think, she could only feel… and run. _

_Moiya struggled to remember where she was, how she got here. Her mind didn't seem to be functioning correctly, the horror she felt filled her every thought and controlled every motion. '__**Why am I in a maze?**__' _

_She could barely remember woods. Was there woods? A forest? She couldn't remember and her heart skipped a beat as she turned into another dead-end. She could hear them, barking, claws scraping over the surface as they pursued her, intent on ripping her life away. _

_She could hear someone screaming, and goose-bumps puckered her chilled flesh. With a sickening hiccup she realized that it was her. She clasped her lips shut, something in her telling her that her screams drew them to her faster. They would find her because she screamed. But her throat was already raw from overuse and somehow, she didn't really believe that her newfound quiet would help. _

_They felt closer. They sounded closer. She pushed herself harder, her legs pumped with increased speed but she knew it was useless. Pointless. When she stumbled into another dead end she allowed herself to collapse. She would face her fate. Tears flowed freely as she curled up, drawing her knees to her aching chest and closed her eyes. They were close. So close. _

_She remember something. A flash of a young woman with bright brown eyes and a cheerful laugh. Rin. The woman-child she had promised to help. Now she would never get that chance. Trapped in this place, she would die before poor Rin had her life back. _

_Simmering gold eyes crossed her minds eye. Sesshomaru. She had never said his name aloud, knowing that doing so would some how bind her to the male that her body recognized on a primitive level. She had hoped, yearned for a chance to explore more of the feeling she felt when he had kissed her. The fire that consumed her was something she'd come to crave, even though she didn't allow herself to act on it. It seemed silly now to hold back. _

_The barks and yelps of the frenzied wolves had reached her. Her mind stilled and she felt her heart nearly stop. Her confusion swamped her once more. Why was she about to die? Where was she? The first of the pack rounded the corner before her, and they slowed their pace, poised to pounce and rip her apart. She closed her eyes, unable to face her death despite her acceptance of it. _

_She felt the first bite of ripping fangs as the tore into her arms, side and legs. She tried to block it out, willing death to come so the pain would stop. _

_Then suddenly she felt weightless. '__**I'm dead.'**__ She thought. She felt warmth, something that had been absent here despite her activity and the double-dose of adrenaline. She wanted to open hers eyes, to see if she were in heaven, but she was afraid. _

"_Open your eyes." A voice, one she vaguely recognized demanded her compliance. _

_Shocked her eyes popped open. '__**Sesshomaru**__.' Her mind supplied. He was here, how did he find her? Even she didn't know where she was. _

"_You came for me."_

"_I did." _

"_How?" _

_He shook his head. "Now is not the time. We must collect Rin and leave this place." _

_Her eyes widened in shock. "Rin is here? The wolves! We must get her away."_

"_She is safe. She is right where you left her." _

_She shook her head, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He had taken to the air after scooping her up, away from the attacking pack. Her wounds were bleeding profusely and not healing as a demon should be. Her side, arms and legs were tattered and shredded. Her face was ghostly white and the closer he got to the fissure separating the maze from Rin's dream, the more incoherent she became. As soon as he crossed over, she lost all consciousness and with it, she seemed to fade visibly. He could almost see through her though he still felt the weight of her in his arms. _

_He quickly made his way back to Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_Rin, we leave." He said, cradling the female in his arms against him._

_She scrambled from the ground and grabbed his pant leg. "How do we leave?"_

"_Wake up Rin."_

}~{

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find Moiya and Siji gone, a trail of blood left in their wake.

Rin stirred and looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" She sat up and looked for Moiya, and saw the blood.

"Moiya-sama! Lord Sesshomaru where is Moiya-sama? Is she ok?"

He didn't respond as he quickly got to his feet to follow the trail. He heard Rin scrambling after him. The trail stopped at Moiya's bedroom door. Without ceremony, he pushed the shoji door aside and stepped inside.

Moiya was on her futon being tended to by the squirrel demon.

"What happened?"

Siji sat back and sighed. "I want to thank you my Lord. You brought her back to us."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "Why is she bleeding?"

"I did not have time to mention it. When it gets like that, when she gets trapped, what happens to her in her mind, happens to her in body."

Sesshomaru digested that and couldn't help the twinge of guilt. He should have taken to the sky sooner. He would have found her faster and she never would have been subject to attack.

"Why is she not healing?" He paused in the act of cleaning and binding her wounds and looked at him. "I don't know. I can't explain it. Her healing ability isn't reacting as it should be."

"Her unconsciousness?"

"She awoke briefly after the connection severed and then immediately collapsed. There has been no response."

Sesshomaru took his time processing that. The female he had unexpectedly scent paired with was lying with her breath so shallow, he had to strain to hear it. A rage blossomed and spread like wild fire. He barley contained it, and was struggling not to rip Siji away from her and demand she awaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stiffened, have in forgotten that Rin had followed him here.

"What happened to her? Why is Moiya-sama bleeding?"

He looked down at his ward, his eyes skimmed over her face. "She will be fine." He said stiffly, not believing it. It was the first time he'd lied to Rin.

She looked at him a few more seconds, as if she knew what he had done and crossed the room to sit next to Siji. Taking up a cloth of her own from the bucket, she too began to dab and cleanse the wounds marring the demoness' body.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the welling up of emotion. As a demon, by all rights he shouldn't even be feeling anything, but he did. He felt pain, not physical, but a stabbing regret mixed with an un-abiding fear that she might die. He automatically reached for Tensaiga, momentarily forgetting that it had been absorbed into his brothers own sword. It was the first time he'd ever wished for the fang of his father. Turning abruptly on his heel he sought solace. He needed to think. He needed a plan of action, because he would _not _allow her to die. Even death wouldn't cross Sesshomaru.

_}~{_


	8. Dreams that Trap

Siji had insisted that Moiya just needed time to recover. But after nearly a moon cycle of no response, and after attempting all the things that had roused her last time, the squirrel demon was unable to deny the hopelessness of the situation. Her wounds were still pink and raw as if it had only just happened. They weren't healing though they no longer bled. Her breathing was barely discernable even in the silence of the room. Unable to take sustenance, she was fading.

Rin on the other hand was doing rather well. Aside from her immense worry over the demoness that she had come to look up to and care for, her dreams had dulled and became merely bad dreams that she could wake from herself. She still never remembered what she dreamt but she was no longer locked within them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He glanced up at the young woman who he had raised. She had grown beautifully. But his relief for Rin's newly reclaimed health was seriously dampened by the outcome. She seemed to feel the same way.

"I'm really worried about Moiya-sama. Why won't anyone tell me what happened?"

After they had stabilized the psyche enough to declare her out of immediate danger they had decided that Rin wouldn't know the cause of Moiya's invalidity. Any associated negative feeling would likely knock her back into her terrors, and Sesshomaru could only focus on one distressing situation at a time.

"She will recover with time," was all he said.

To his surprise Rin's face clouded with anger. "I don't believe you."

"Rin-"

"NO! Please do not lie anymore Sesshomaru-sama! She's lies dying in her room after another night in mine! She was here because of me, if she is going to die because of me I at least have a right to know what I'm guilty of!"

Rin had never spoken to him like that. Ever. He hadn't realized that she would feel guilt because of the situation but he should have expected it. Rin, seemingly taking his silence as a bad sign immediately drooped.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn." Her voice was properly respectful but the anger was still there. Her eyes were hard in a way he'd never seem them. He closed his eyes and decided that he owed her this much.

"She cured you." He said as she started to leave.

She whirled around. "What?"

"She attempted to cure you and seemingly did so. At least to some extent."

Rin shook her head and sat down. "But why is she dying? What happened to her? Did I attack her? Or… did you?"

He could understand her need to ask. "No."

"This doesn't make any sense Sesshomaru-sama. She is dying because something happened to her. And you know exactly what it was. I-I need to know. She may have given her life for me, I deserve to know what part I played in it."

He fought the urge to swallow, struggling with his own guilt. He had been the one to insist Rin know nothing of the incident. But with Rin's sweet and caring nature, he should have predicted that she would automatically feel guiltily.

"She connected with your mind and took your terrors upon herself."

Comprehension dawned on her young face and she became solemn. "She protected me from whatever was hurting me in my dreams didn't she?"

"It seems that when she is in such a state any mental wounds transfer into physical ones."

"Oh Kami, what had I been dreaming that did that to her?"

She still didn't remember. Sesshomaru recalled what Moiya had said about her not really being healed. Until Rin could face it, she would never be free.

"Why is her healing ability not working?" She asked when he said nothing.

He answered truthfully. "We do not know."

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is there really nothing we can do? I mean, isn't there something? Something we haven't already tried?"

He didn't know and was unwilling to say so. He had racked his brain, acting completely out of character. He had gone into this agreement understanding the risk at which he was putting the female. At the time the benefits outweighed the hazards and seeing Rin's end result appeased some of the guilt, but he was heartily… disinclined to accept this outcome for Moiya. After all, he hadn't been able to pursue the connection he felt with her.

"Rin, summon the squirrel youkai. This Sesshomaru has something he would speak to him about."

After a moments hesitation she nodded seemingly understanding that if anything could be done, her Sesshomaru-sama would find a way.

}~{

Siji's aura was decidedly subdued as he arrived to answer Sesshomaru's summons.

"You wished to see me Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "Sit."

"How can I assist you milord?" Siji asked as he placed himself on the cushion.

"I will attempt to connect with the psyche demon." Sesshomaru intoned.

Siji immediately straightened. "No my Lord. As we previously discussed, it is not worth the risk. You could be trapped in a coma as she is. Especially now."

"Now?" Sesshomaru inquired. What had changed? Though they had discussed it, Siji said it would be best to wait to see if she came to herself. She hadn't, now was the time to take action.

"She is fading fast. Being unable to eat, unable to heal, she only has a few days left. Her aura is dimming. She will die within a fortnight."

Sesshomaru's stomach clenched as his jaw worked. "I will try."

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but I must insist you do not. Even if you were able to achieve a connection, the burden would be entirely on you to maintain it, for she is far too weak. You are not a psyche demon, your own mind will be over taxed thus increasing the risk. Should you falter in your concentration, even for a moment you would be trapped as she is."

"You dare say that This Sesshomaru is not capable of this task?"

Siji sighed. "No, I did not say that. I only mean to stress to you the folly of this idea. And I feel I must add that I do not believe that it is even possible as I have tried several times over the course of her confinement."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and bored into Siji's own. "Explain."

"Lady Moiya and I have shared a mind link several times over the years. It was a process that has become familiar to me. I have attempted to open our connection since her collapse. It is closed, as if she knows what is happening and is deliberately blocking. I believe she does not wish us to risk getting caught as well."

"You have shared a connection yet you told this Sesshomaru that you did not know how to open such on that night." The dog demon stated, his voice dangerously low. The threat was barely contained.

Siji shook his head. "I spoke the truth. Each connection is entirely unique, like a different bridge built to travel to the same place. No two persons can share a bridge as the connection signature is as different as the mind of the individual. I could not tell you how to connect as your bridge is not mine and may not be accessed as mine is."

So Siji's bridge is closed. But that didn't mean Sesshomaru's was. If Moiya was blocking access with the intent to keep those that wished to enter out, well Sesshomaru was nothing if not an expert at breeching defenses.

He nodded. "I will try." Sesshomaru stated with authority and owning a look of determination. Siji knew that look. It was very similar to the one that Moiya adopted every time she took on a commission that would be especially taxing. She wore that look when she agreed to help Rin.

Siji nodded in return. "I see you are resigned. I will attempt to prepare you as much as possible before hand. This will be entirely different from the last time you connected with her. As I said, she had maintained the connection despite having been locked within Rin-chans mind. This time, it will be you to do so. I will need to help you strengthen your own psychic abilities in order to do this successfully."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I do not imply that you are not strong enough." Siji stated having correctly guessed what Sesshomaru was thinking. "I mean to add to the strength you already posses within your mind. You have a great amount of discipline which will aid a vast amount. Every demon possesses some psychic ability, it is our one true way to connect with our own demon. But we rarely, if ever, use it to connect with others. I hope to help you increase your ability enough to maintain the connection without any severe strain on your own mind."

Sesshomaru contemplated this. He had never gone into battle without having first defined a strategy or preparing his own defenses. And such was what Siji was offering him, a means to prepare to ensure his victory. The squirrel did not give the impression that it would be easy, but nor did he expect it to be especially difficult.

"We begin immediately."

"Of course my Lord."

"And will commence tonight. Rin will not be made aware." This way, should something happen, it would be while she was asleep.

At this Siji started and then took a deep breath. "I dare hope you were a quick study during your lessons?"

Sesshomaru's air took on an especially smug demeanor. "Hn."

}~{


End file.
